The general objective of the proposed studies is to develop a "novel method of collecting contaminants from the skin to assess cutaneous exposure to hazardous materials." This method utilizes low-frequency ultrasound in combination with surfactants to extract contaminants from the superficial as well as deeper layers of skin in a controlled manner. Contaminants extracted in this manner will be assessed using analytical methods to assess the exposure of the individual to hazardous substances. Due to its large size, skin offers one of the most vulnerable organs for exposure to contaminants. One of the major issues in assessing skin exposure is the lack of methods to collect samples in a controlled way. Accordingly, better methods of meaningful sample collection are desired. In the proposed studies, we plan to address this challenge. We hypothesize that a short application of low-frequency ultrasound along with surfactants can be used to extract contaminants from a fixed area of skin painlessly and non-invasively. The extracted sample can then be analyzed to assess dermal exposure to contaminants. The specific objectives of the proposed studies are as follows: i) Assess the Composition of Ultrasonically Collected Sample, ii) Assess Mechanisms of Ultrasonic Sample Collection, and iii) Assess Safety Issues of Ultrasound Application.